Innocent Territory
by mecaetias
Summary: Aria sebenarnya tidak sudi membantu Yūma. Tapi demi adaptasi manga buatannya menjadi drama CD, ia tak segan-segan bertengkar dengan si pengisi suara yang masih pemula itu. Terkadang sesi latihan mereka berakhir dengan Yūma yang tiba-tiba curhat kepadanya. Mau tak mau, Aria jadi tahu banyak hal tentang Yūma, kan? - IAxVY2Yūma, karena saya mau aja ha ha.


**+Warning** ; Karena keterbatasan sumber daya, saya tidak banyak melakukan research untuk membuat karya fiksi ini lebih terasa 'slice of life' berhubung pekerjaan 'mangaka' dan 'seiyuu' adalah pekerjaan yang jarang ditemui kecuali di Jepang. Untuk itu, **akan ada beberapa (mungkin banyak) hal mengenai pekerjaan tersebut yang tidak akan sama persis seperti aslinya.**

Demi kenyamanan anda membaca (buat yang gak tahu):  
 **Seiyū = Voice actor/actress, pengisi suara  
** **Tankōbon = komik yang kalian beli di Gram*di* tapi bukan majalah komik**

Cerita ini alurnya agak lambat, writing style yang tidak konsisten, informasi yang mungkin saja tidak mudah untuk dimengerti oleh _not a wibu reader_ , dan judul ceritanya gak jelas hahaha please, enjoy!

 _Genre_ : Parody, romance, slice of life, and a little spice of drama.

 _Rated T_ supaya aman.

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own anything in this fiction, except for the story line.

 **Innocent Territory**  
 **Chapter 1 - I'm blessed, but not really.**

.

.

.

"Selamat! ' _Beyond His Smile_ ' akan dibuatkan drama CD sebagai bonus untuk volume tankobon yang selanjutnya!"

Apa?

Aria masih tertegun mendengar kabar yang mengagetkan itu dari editornya. Kaos dengan gambar es krim lucu yang kelongaran juga celana pendek memberikannya waktu untuk menyerap udara panas disekitarnya, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Meiko sekali lagi. Sungguh, terik matahari musim panas ini membuat Aria berpikir lebih lamban.

Tentu saja ini berita gembira untuk Aria yang baru saja terjun di dunia shoujo manga. Apalagi, ' _Beyond His Smile_ ' adalah karya debutnya yang masih berlanjut dan baru saja memasuki volume ke-5. Ditambah lagi ia ditawarkan untuk membuat komik spin-off dari shonen manga terkenal, menggunakan pen-name 'IA' sama seperti yang tercetak di majalah komik bulanan _Yume to Hana_ (1).

"Se-serius nih, Meiko-san?" ujung bibir Aria menunjukkan tanda-tanda senyum.

"Iya! Untuk apa editormu yang sangat sibuk ini datang jauh-jauh ke apartemen bobrokmu, huh?" saat itu juga Meiko ingin menjitak kepala Aria agar otaknya bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Sakine Meiko, salah seorang editor dari _Yume to Hana_. Ia dianggap seperti nee-san yang telah lama hilang oleh Aria. Masih single, walau sudah diakhir umur 20an-nya. Masalah yang ia hadapi untuk mendapatkan jodoh itu karena dia bisa menjadi sedikit liar jika sudah diberikan minuman beralkohol. Tapi, jauh didalam dirinya yang sering berbicara kasar, Aria bisa menjadi saksi kalau Meiko sangat bertanggung jawab.

Kesenangan Aria tidak sampai disitu. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Meiko yang hampir memakan waktu empat jam, ia berhasil membujuknya untuk membuat _request_ kepada studio yang akan memproduksi drama CD itu nanti. _Request_ untuk membuat salah satu karakternya disuarakan oleh seiyuu pilihan Aria.

Bagaimana tidak, Meiko juga sebenarnya nge-fans dengan seiyu kesukaan Aria, Nanaura Uchiyu (2). Setiap kali ia mengoleksi _manuscript 'Beyond His Smile'_ , Aria selalu saja melakukan aktivitas yang berkaitan dengan Nanaura mulai dari main otome game (3), mendengarkan drama atau pun BL CD, atau menonton anime dan seiyuu events. Akhirnya Meiko juga tersedot kedalam keobsesian Aria terhadap pengisi suara dambaannya.

Perdebatan empat jam itu pun karena Meiko tak yakin jika studio rekaman tersebut bersedia untuk mengeluarkan budget lebih demi men- _scout_ Nanaura Uchiyu. Pasalnya, ia salah satu seiyu ternama dan berpengalaman sementara studio rekaman itu masih belum lama ini membuat namanya dalam industri. _Request_ Aria bisa jadi merepotkan pihak studio, bukan?

Setelah berpamitan dengan Meiko, Aria kembali bekerja menyelesaikan beberapa halaman terakhir dari chapter 30 ' _Beyond His Smile_ ' dengan semangat yang baru. Tak lupa sesekali tertawa geli nan mengerikan setiap memikirkan karakternya yang akan menjadi hidup dengan suara Nanaura.

' _Aku bisa mati dengan tenang kalau Uchi-tan bisa membuat Lenlen hidup he he he…,_ '

* * *

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, chapter 30 manga Aria dapat dicetak dengan selamat. Artinya tidak ada keselahan pada ejaan, panel yang aneh, ataupun cetakan sebuah garis dari _manuscript-_ nya yang kusut minggu lalu.

Sudah kebiasaan Aria untuk pergi ke konbini (4) dekat apartemennya sehabis penerbitan edisi baru _YumeHana_. Ia membeli beberapa _energy drink_ yang akan menemaninya dalam pembuatan chapter lanjutan malam nanti dan sebelum pulang, Aria tidak lupa berpura-pura membaca salah satu majalah yang dijual disana demi mencuri dengar percakapan orang-orang. Lebih tepatnya, _review_ para remaja wanita yang datang membaca _YumeHana_ secara gratis disana.

"Eh, 'Beyond His Smile' bulan ini menarik banget lho!"

 _Jelas menariklah! Yang buat juga siapa, Hoshizora Aria dong!_

"Oh ya? Aku belum lanjut membacanya semenjak chapter 10, bukankah ceritanya agak klise?"

 _Apa? Kenapa kau berhenti membacanya, bocah? Kau rupannya memang masih bocah, tidak bisa membedakan yang mana klise dan yang tidak._

"Iya, tapi hampir semua shoujo manga kan begitu! Lagipula, yang membuat 'BHS' itu menarik kan karakternya, si Kagamine Len!"

 _Well said, cewek nomor 3!_

"Benar! Aku jatuh cinta banget sama dia! Hei, kalian tau tidak? Volume 6 BHS akan dibuatkan drama CD sebagai bonusnya!"

Terhenti dari pikiran-pikiran coretjahatcoret nya, Aria baru saja mengingat akan pembuatan drama CD BHS. Sebenarnya, ia diminta untuk memantau dan turut ikut dalam proses pembuatan script juga beberapa proses lainnya. Tapi dia terlalu asyik membuat chapter 30 dan menyuruh Meiko untuk menggantikannya.

Yah, bohong kalau dia tidak was-wasan apalagi ini kali pertama ia berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau drama CD nya nanti tidak memiliki _feel_ yang sama dengan manga nya? Apa _script writer_ drama CD itu bisa mempertahankan atmosfer cerita yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika mereka mengacaukan kepribadian karakter-karakternya?

 _Ariaaa ini kesalahanmu sendiri, bodoh! Coba saja kalau kau tak terburu-buru menyelesaikan chapter 30 BHS hanya untuk bermain RPG keluaran terbaru! Ugh, aku hanya bisa berharap Meiko-san dapat mengontrol proses pembuatan scriptnya sesuai dengan_ _instruksi dalam catatan yang kemarin dulu kuberikan_ _…_

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Aria meraih _smartphone_ nya dan mencoba menghubungi sang editor. Meiko entah mengapa hari itu datang baik apa sampai ia dapat menjawab telepon Aria tanpa berpuluh-puluh _miss call_.

"Halo? Me-meiko-san?"

"Eeh? Halo, ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon Aria-sensei? Tidak seperti biasanya," terdengar suara Meiko yang sedikit kaget karena ia-lah yang selalu menelepon Aria walaupun itu juga salahnya sendiri yang tidak mengangkat telepon orang.

"Yah, aku… hanya ingin tahu tentang proses pembuatan drama CD BHS," Aria agak ragu bertanya, merasa sedikit bersalah meninggalkan Meiko dengan apa yang seharusnya menjadi pekerjaannya.

"Oh! Tentang itu! Iyaaaah– aku hampir lupa memberitahumu tentang itu! HAHAHAHA!"

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaannya, Meiko-san?"

"Tenang saja, semua berjalan sesuai dengan _planning_ mu!" bibir Aria menyungging keatas.

"Kecuali," Meiko terdiam sebentar sementara Aria masih antusias mendengar kabar darinya.

"Kecuali apa, Meiko-san?"

"Yaah– mereka menolak _request_ -mu dua minggu yang lalu," hati Aria tiba-tiba tenggelam sedang Meiko tetap lanjut berbicara, "Kan sudah kubilang dari bulan lalu, Aria-sensei… Budget mereka untuk Nanaura tidak cukup. Untuk sekarang, mereka masih mengadakan audisi. Dengar-dengar sih, karakter Kagamine Len milik sensei akan disuarakan oleh pengisi suara yang baru-baru saja debut," pikiran Aria tambah menjadi-jadi.

 _Seiyuu newbie? Serius? Mereka anggap Kagamine Len itu apa? Walaupun dia bukan pemeran utama yang akan jadian dengan heroine BHS, Len itu karakter yang paling disenangi oleh para pembaca BHS! Kalau ini terus berlanjut, bisa saja para penggemar Len berkurang karena dia tidak memenuhi ekspektasi mereka! Ya ampuuun! Aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini!_

Baru saja Aria akan mulai marah-marah ditelepon, Meiko masih tak berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya, "Eh, tapi Aria-sensei, mereka jamin kemampuannya tidak akan dibawah ekspektasi sensei. Katanya, dia lulusan VocaOid gakuen juga sempat mendapat penghargaan untuk peran-perannya selama disekolah!"

Mungkin saja dia memang lulusan sekolah _entertainment_ yang terkenal itu, tapi itu bukan berarti dia bisa membawakan peran Len nya dengan baik, bukan? Aria lelah. Cukup mendengarkan gosip dari editornya, sakit hatinya bisa bertambah parah.

Memutuskan sambungannya dengan Meiko, Aria melangkah lesu, seperti seorang gadis yang baru diputuskan pacarnya, menuju apartemen yang 'seadanya' itu. Sesampainya dirumah, ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan langsung tertidur lelap, mencoba melenyapkan perasaan kecewa bercampur marah yang ia rasakan.

* * *

Akhirnya, hari dimana pengisian suara untuk drama CD ' _Beyond His Smile_ ' pun tiba. Aria tidak menolak _line up cast_ pengisi suara untuk 'BHS'. Ia sebenarnya masih tidak terima dengan pemilihan peran Len, tapi dia sudah bukan lagi gadis remaja SMA yang kerjanya hanya tau belajar dan membicarakan tentang cowok. Aria sekarang adalah salah satu anggota masyarakat yang sudah legal dan bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain kesusahan akibat permintaannya yang egois itu, terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan direktor dan staff lainnya untuk mengurus semua itu.

Selain peran Len, pemeran karakter lainnya sangat cocok dengan peran mereka masing-masing. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Aria. Tapi entahlah bagaimana reaksi para pembaca setianya nanti.

"Biar bagaimana pun aku kesal dengan pemeran Len, aku tetap masih penasaran dengan hasil recording hari ini," Aria ber-monologue sendiri, merentangkan kakinya yang hampir kesemutan karena duduk bersila terlalu lama mengerjakan chapter berikutnya dari manga 'BHS'. "Apa aku telepon Meiko-san lagi yah?"

Aria mengurungkan niatnya itu untuk malam ini, malam yang lumayan dingin untuk musim yang seharusnya panas. Malam seperti ini merupakan jadwal Meiko-san untuk bersenang-senang di bar dekat kantornya, percuma saja menelepon. Perut Aria mengerang, ia belum makan dari sore tadi. Persediaan mie instannya sudah tak terlihat dimanapun. _Saatnya ke konbini_ , pikirnya bersyukur karena konbini itu buka 24 jam, bisa menyelamatkan perut yang kelaparan saat tengah malam.

Saat akan keluar dari apartemen kecilnya itu, Aria disambut oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri tegap tapi terlihat gugup seakan ia daritadi berdebat dengan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu dari apartemen Aria atau tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, Aria tidak dapat berhenti menatap figur pemuda didepannya.

"Ah. IA-sensei, bukan?" Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pria tersebut cukup bagi Aria untuk terhanyut dalam suara maskulin dan rendahnya itu.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang berpenampilan diatas rata-rata ini tiba-tiba saja muncul didepannya?! Kalian juga bisa menambahkan suaranya yang dapat membuat jantung Aria sedikit memburu dan nafasnya tercekat.

Aria yakin musim panas tahun ini adalah musim panas dengan malam yang paling menyengat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Notes:

(1) Yume to Hana (YumeHana) = Parodi majalah komik bulanan Ha*a *o Yum*

(2) Nanaura Uchiyu = Pelesetan seiyu N*kamura Yuichi hahaha #parah

(3) Otome game = game visual novel yang biasanya khusus untuk wanita karena pemeran utamanya adalah wanita.

(4) Konbini = singkatan dari convenient store oleh para orang japun disono. Kalau di Indo mah, Indom*rt atau *lfamart

 _Edited; 23/4/16_

You can skip this part~ **AN:**

Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa saya officially gila. Awalnya bingung mau masukkin ke fandom mana, tapi akhirnya saya balik ke fandom yang paling bebas dengan AUnya HAHAHA.

Saya merasa fic ini walau baru chapter pertama, penuh dengan information overload, saya ga bermaksud untuk membuat readers berpikir. Tapi topik pekerjaan ini memang rada rumit untuk dibahas tanpa istilah sana sini (kecuali anda maniaks dan wibu asli). Kalau masih ada yang bingung dan malas nyari di gugel, silahkan langsung hubungi saya (persediaan terbatas).

Kedua, **Yuma disini tidak mengikuti penampilan ilustrasi untuk Roro** karena saya ingin dia kelihatan agak maskulin? ha ha ha (too much demand and Author comment yeaa #doooorrr)

Mohon kesalahan penulisan, typo, grammar, OOC, atau penjelasan yang kurang jelas, langsung saja tekan tombol review atau PM supaya saya tau apa yang harus diperbaiki. Kritik dan saran juga boleh disampaikan dengan cara yang sama seperti kalimat sebelumnya.

Semoga chapter 2 nya bisa diupload dalam bulan yang sama dengan editan ini HAHAHAHA (#penderitaananakkuliahan)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D


End file.
